April Fools
by RandomGirl777
Summary: [Matatagi Hayato x Reader] "I love you" You felt heat rise to your cheeks. But then it quickly disappeared by him bring more words in, "APRIL FOOLS!" It hurts. He just made it like he was playing with your feelings. The next day, he apologized. Could you EVEN forgive him? [Happy April Fools!]


_**April Fools**_

* * *

**Oh, Also once you've noticed this, please read the following Author's Note at the bottom of za page.**

* * *

Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg

dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt

rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgd

h h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh

Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdf

g dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg

dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rf

gdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjig

dfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg

dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd

dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg

ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh t rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgS

G jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd

f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h

gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh

h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG

jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh t rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg

dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfg

SG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG

jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh Fd dsfd f errt rfgdfg dfgSG jk j j kjigdfg dfg gg ghgdh h gfh

* * *

**Author's Note: Hate me?  
Love me?  
Like me?  
Dislike me? **

**Anyways, APRIL FOOLS. XDDDDD**

**REVIEW AND TELL MAH HOW YOU FEEL!**

**(If you hate me) I LOVE YOU TOO!  
(If you (still) love me) I LOVE YOU TOO!  
(If you knew my prank) I STILL SHALL LOVE YOU!**

**Ushishishishishi~**

**But~ I'll be a bit nice and say I did actually have an [MatatagixReader] FanFic, but it's not fully planned out and well written yet. **

**ForeverNanami~ SAYONARA.**


End file.
